Flower Crowns
by Draco-Felis
Summary: The Doctor has a peaceful reunion with two of his old friends - at least, that's what he wants to believe. (One-shot, rated T for implied mental illness.)


The wind whistled through the treetops, sending golden leaves fluttering down into the undergrowth below. It seemed to be around early autumn in this place; the days would be growing shorter, the temperature would be slowly dropping, and all the little woodland animals would hurry away into the shadows and disappear for the winter.

The Doctor let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes and reclining on the soft grass. Everything was perfect, just for once. All he needed now was a few more of his old friends, and perhaps a cup of tea and a chocolate biscuit… but he was sure he could have whatever he wanted if he tried.

He opened one eye and looked over at Ace, who was sat half a metre away and pulling up clumps of grass and flowers. "You look a little bored," he commented. "Would you like to take a stroll around the fields? I'm sure there's plenty to see."

"Maybe… Professor, I want a REAL adventure," she complained. "And isn't Benny coming?"

He hesitated, an unpleasant thought nagging at the back of his mind. "...She's not ready yet," he eventually replied, pushing it away. "Although I think I could bring Mel in, if you'd like some more company?"

"Sure - and then can we do something?" she pleaded, pulling the petals off a daisy one-by-one. "I KNOW you want to relax, but… not everyone's as old as you, y'know!"

He stiffened. "I'm not _old_," he said firmly. She didn't argue, simply nodding and turning back to the flower. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and stretched out on the grass, quietly humming a little tune to himself. "...Why don't you make something out of those flowers instead of just shredding them up?" he suggested after a minute or so. "Perhaps a flower crown… and then you can give it me; I don't think you'd be too interested in wearing one." he chuckled.

She grinned. "That's very "manly" of you, Professor," she teased, picking a few flowers. He smiled slightly. Spending time with Ace again was wonderful, but… it didn't feel right without the rest of his companions. If only…

"Doctor!" came an excited voice from the edge of the woods. He pushed his hat up and looked back over his shoulder, his smile widening as he saw Mel skipping towards him, her ginger curls bouncing with every energetic step she took. "I saw you sitting out here and I thought you might be lonely," she said cheerfully, stopping by his side.

"...Well..." he looked down at his shoes for a second, a pained expression crossing his face, then he mumbled a small "I'm not lonely," and hastily changed the subject. "I wouldn't suppose any of you could provide a box of almond slices? I'm a little peckish…"

"Oh come on, Doctor - am I going to have to put you on the carrot juice again?" said Mel cheekily. He gave her a warning glare and, without a moment of hesitation, she took a box of the little cakes out of her… pocket? Did she have pockets? He couldn't quite remember… but it didn't matter - he had what he wanted.

"Isn't this paradise?" he said merrily as he tore open the box. "All of us together again, on a beautiful day… you know, I was worried you wouldn't want to come after… everything I've done… but I'm glad you both still trust m-"

_"You scare us, Professor," whispered Ace in a tiny nervous voice._

"Excuse me?" he looked back at her questioningly. She looked just as confused as him. She hadn't said that… had she? She didn't have a reason to; they were all so happy. He gave her an awkward grin before returning to the almond slices. "I almost forgot what good company you two are," he continued as if nothing had happened, carefully selecting a slice from the box. "Th-"

_"Because you chased us away," came another voice. "We were tools to you."_

He looked quickly between his two friends, trying to work out which of them said it. "This isn't funny," he said sternly, but neither replied, remaining painfully oblivious. He sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "As I was saying, things just weren't the same… without you…"

He trailed off. A strange feeling of dread was lingering inside him, and he couldn't recall why.

_"Are you still sorry for what you did?"_

There it was again, loud and clear.

_"For all the pain you caused…"_

"Stop it," he said, his voice trembling slightly as his eyes flicked rapidly between his former companions. They looked back innocently at him.

_"We were nothing but puppets in your little games."_

"Stop it… go away," he begged desperately, his eyes wide with fear. That one word repeated in his head. "Puppets". Puppets in his little games. He pulled his hat further down his head, trying to block out the piteous sounds. They only grew louder, screaming in his mind as he curled up on the grass, hoping with all of his two hearts that this would just be over.

And it was. The crying stopped as quickly as it had come. A little shaky, the Doctor lifted his hat and gazed around. It seemed he was collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS. He glanced down at his hands. Clumsily stuffed onto each one was a worn but lovingly made glove puppet, both bearing a slight odd resemblance to one of his old friends.

He began to feel nauseous as he stared down at the little things. Swallowing in an attempt to clear it, he slowly got to his feet and shuffled towards the console room.

Of course. He should have known.

Nobody was ever going to come back for him.


End file.
